melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
M’lady (Original Soundtrack)
Part of the released movie, “M’lady”, features multiple artists, mainly Melanie Martinez since she is the main character, the soundtrack was released on July 19th, 2018 Background Melanie Martinez has stated in an interview that she was excited to start production for her movie “M’lady”, and was started in late 2015, after filming there was a delay due to creative challenges in the musical part of the film, as in 2016, Interscope wanted a strict indie sound, after much conflict, an unknown compromise was made and Melanie Martinez was given more creative control, but right after on March 16, 2017, the album art and release date were leaked on Amazon, although the release date was false. On March 17, the album art was officially revealed and merchandise bundles were available to pre-order on Martinez's website. Before the 24th, the track list of the album was “leaked”, the websites that leaked it replaced "Hollywood", “Malibu”, and “Brand New Day” with "Jump Rope" and "Play Date" with "Half Hearted". The track list was revealed on Twitter in 2018, it was apparent that there would be 18 songs, but then some more delays occurred because of the budget of the amount of songs there was, only to include in a one hour film, and there was now rumored that there would be only 7 songs, and on the 24th the pre-order reveals 11 tracks. Starting on April 27, Melanie released a snippet of each song (apart from the ones on the deluxe edition) on her Instagram page. On April 28, Melanie released the snippet for "Brand New Day" and announced that it would be released on July 4th. On July 6th, SPIN premiered the video and was released the day after. The album was released on July 19th. The CD was packaged as a storybook, with jewel case CDs available later. Both a picture disk and a standard black vinyl were released in the future. Cassettes were then released, advertised as being in yellow, blue, and pink. There is also a less common green cassette. All physical copies of the album are the standard explicit, with the deluxe and clean being digital exclusive. Fans have speculated and wondered why they chose to release 5 singles in within a close time gap, as one fan stated “It seems weird that melanie would release 5 singles IN ONE MONTH WITH THE ENTIRE ALBUM”, with another stating ”look ik that they had to deal with budgets and 7 songs scrapped, but srsly? it doesnt take a year to deal with that, there’s more than they’re telling us”. Critical reception M’lady received generally positive reviews from most music critics. Allan Raible at ABC News gave the album 4.5 stars out of 5, describing it as "a jarring, affecting record that will stick with you days after listening. It's not for passive listening. It is a rare pop record that is both catchy beyond belief and an artistic triumph." Jason Scott at Popdust.com described the album as "11 tracks of pure hypnotic bliss that tests the absolute bounds of alt-pop, puncturing and bleeding out of Martinez's Lesley Gore and Purity Ring influence," highlighting "Hollywood", "All Alone", "If Only", "L" and "Malibu". AllMusic's Matt Collar compared Martinez to Bjork and Beyoncé and said that "her songs also fit nicely next to the work of contemporaries like Lorde and Lana Del Rey." Emma Guido at Under the Gun Review gave the album a 9.5 out of 10, calling the album "a journey with Martinez’s creepy alter ego as she battles her demons and obsessions", calling her songwriting methods "expressional, passionate and marvelously creative" and writing that "The haunted carnival-esque ambience of Cry Baby...takes on a new form of indie-pop music that the world has been waiting to hear." Jason Lipshutz at Billboard was more critical of the album, giving it only 2 stars out of 5, stating that "Martinez is clearly cribbing from the dimly lit pop stylings of Lorde and Lana Del Rey, but while her wispy delivery strikes the same femme fatale poses, she lacks the subtlety of her influences". He also said the album "shows that Martinez is admirably ambitious, but her insistence on sticking to the album's central idea leaves her contorting into uncomfortable positions". SPIN named the album number 22 on their list of "The 25 Best Pop Albums of 2018". Singles “Brand New Day (ft. Lana Del Rey)” was released on July 4th, as the first single. ”Hollywood” was released on July 10th, as the second single ”Gather (ft. Marina And The Diamonds, Lana Del Rey) was released on July 21st, as the third single. Promotional Singles ”Malibu” was released on July 14th, as the first promotional single. ”Sorry” was released on July 16th, as the second promotional single Tracklist 1. Brand New Day (ft. Lana Del Rey) 2. Kaleidoscopes 3. Hollywood 4. Gather (ft. Marina And The Diamonds, Lana Del Rey) 5. Go Away (ft. Ingrid Michaelson) 6. All Alone, With Nobody Else (ft. JoJo) 7. Malibu 8. I Want You 9. If Only 10. Sorry (Halsey Cover) 11. Save Me And My Heart Deluxe Version 12. Superhero 13. “L” 14. About Life 15. Why Try (Ariana Grande Cover) Rumored Scrapped Songs # All That You Need # Wanted # Rebellion # My Life # Tryhard # Heartbroken # Runaway To Places I Dream Of Personnel * Melanie Martinez – Vocals Production * Artists and repertoire (aka A&R) Jeff Levin * Pete Ganbarg – A&R * Anne Declemente - A&R *Mitch McCarthy – Audio mixing (recorded music) mixing (tracks 1, 3, 5–7, 9–16 and radio mix of Track 8) at Owl Foot Ranch * Manny Marroquin – mixing (track 8) * Chris Gehringer – Audio mastering, Mastering Commerical Performance The album was moderately successful, debuting at 18 on the Billboard Top 200, opening with 109,382 sales in its first week. Charts Gallery The first photo is said to be Lana Del Rey in the studio recording her part of the track for the single “Brand New Day” The last two photos are Melanie in the studio recording on two separate occasions, the first being recording her part for “Brand New Day” while the other occasion was her recording ”If Only” Trivia * Melanie confirmed that every track will get a unique art cover Category:Albums Category:Soundtrack Category:Lana Del Rey Category:Melanie Martinez